1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a treatment system for a water reservoir such as swimming pool, spa, or fountain. The system is simple to operate, lower in maintenance than a conventional filtration system, and highly reliable.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the past forty years, the swimming pool has become a fixture in the backyards of increasing numbers of American homes. The water of the pool must be maintained in a clean condition so that all members of the family can safely swim. This is usually taken care of by a pool filtration and re-circulation system in conjunction with the use of chlorine or ozone.
Most solids are removed by filtering. Mechanical filters, such as charcoal filters, diatomaceous earth filters, sand filters, or paper cartridge filters have traditionally been used as the main filters for swimming pools and the like, but suffer the disadvantage that they are rapidly clogged with particulate matter and thus need to be cleaned at frequent intervals. Most conventional manually cleaned filtration systems are thus oversized to extend the amount of time between cleanings.
There is a need for a new filtration system that would reduce maintenance labor, permit use of smaller filter systems, and extend the length of time between the cleaning of the filters.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means for extending the filter/circulation system cleaning and maintenance intervals; so as to allow the owner of a pond, pool, hot tub, or fountain to dramatically cut maintenance time.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the amount and cost of chemicals (chlorine, ozone) used to maintain water chemistry.
After extensive investigation, the present inventor came to realize that particulate matter, e.g., hair, pollen, leaves, soil, etc., consumes chemicals used to treat water. In a conventional mechanical filtration system, particles are trapped in the filter. These particles are thus held in the stream of flow of the water being treated and are continuously contacted with the water being treated, consuming chemicals until completely oxidized.
Further, as particles accumulate in the mechanical filtration system, the water flow becomes restricted and water pressure increases.
The inventor considered that it would be an advantage to remove particulate matter from the circulation system as early as possible. However, the conventional way to remove particulatesxe2x80x94by cleaning the filterxe2x80x94is labor intensive, and thus is only done by the operator when absolutely necessary.
After extensive experimentation, the inventor discovered that it would be possible to assist or supplement the conventional mechanical filtration system by providing a filtration aid, which continuously removes particles from the stream of water.
More specifically, the present inventor discovered that the novel combination of (1) a vortex separator to remove particulate matter before it reaches a mechanical filter, and (2) a mechanical filter to trap any materials not removed by the vortex separator, results in a water maintenance system characterized by a very reduced maintenance.
The present invention thus concerns a filter/circulation system for a swimming pool, spa, or fountain comprising, in sequence, a pump system, wherein the mechanical filter is supplemented or assisted by a vortex separator for initial separation of larger solids and particulate matter. The mechanical filter may be a conventional pool filter using sand, diatomaceous earth, or paper cartridge as filtering medium.
In a practical embodiment of the present invention, the water reservoir treatment system comprises, in sequence, a pump system, a vortex separator, and an absorption or adsorption filter.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter, which form the subject of the claims of the invention.